


A Study in a Relationship

by hannifan_jjmerf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannifan_jjmerf/pseuds/hannifan_jjmerf
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and Doctor H. Watson live in a happy marriage, until certain circumstances make latter go to war. On his return, he strolls around in search of his beloved husband, who is on the verge of finding the killer.  But the thing is, Sherlock will still have to explain everyone who is that one man following his every step.





	A Study in a Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> The Fiction is NOT finished yet. Please wait for the chapters to be completed as the main story is going to be shown later on. Thank you for reading ^^

A room with a bit squeaky but an awfully cozy bed was illuminated by the sun rays entering from an opened window. White thin curtains swayed softly from side to side, allowing the fresh cold air to fill the tiny bedroom.

A fair-haired man, drowsing peacfully on his side of the bed, has stretched out his arms, giving a broad sugary smile. You wonder why? Well, that's because everything around him was as wonderful as his morning mood.

There was a smell of something tasty, coming from the kitchen. And John, that lovely fair-haired man, couldn't resist its lure. He was already on his way through the long corridor, dressed up in baggy pijamas he almost sank in.

How perfectly wonderful and warm was it to be at that place! Those unfriendly hotel rooms or bed-and-breakfast motels were no match for what you felt here. The presence of our beloved ones, whose angel wings are large enough to cover us, and whose beauty is something we can't to live without

Finally John has dragged himself to the destination. A wider room, filled with various yummy, spicy notes, didn't seem to differ from what we've already beheld to: instead of the bed there was a small bar, two stoves and a cooking table. However, there was a slight difference - A tall curly-haired man in a purple apron that covered his chest, stood beside a frying pan, with something loudly cracking inside it. His physique seemed to be perfect: wide shoulders, strong arms and muscular legs. The man was standing on the kitchen floor with his feet bare, tapping in time to the radio music. He looked as if he wasn't paying attention to anything around him but that wasn't quite true.

\- Good morning, - he said with a gentle smile upon his face.

\- Morning, - John didn't want to interrupt the cooking process but he had already been spotted, - God, Sherlock..

\- Is something wrong? - the curly-haired man stopped for a second, looking behind him with a questioning look on his face.

\- No, dear, not at all! - still being quite sleepy, John walked slowly to his beloved one, hugging him softly from the back. He buried his nose into Sherlock's shirt, sweeping his neck with a light warm breath. - I just.. can't believe that such a man like you could possibly exist..could be real..

_A sudden spark in Sherlock's eyes and he turned around, putting his hands over John's blushing cheeks. He chased his lips, kissing them as gently as he could. The kiss was filled with love, care and respect, as they both knew how much they needed each other._

\- Quite real, right? - Sherlock's curly hair fell on his forehead like a silky curtain, leaving a small shadow fall over his stunning green eyes.

_John laughed, kissing Sherlock's cheek, and plopped down on one of the chairs around the table._

\- Any plans for today?

\- No, Sherlock. It's Saturday after all, If you haven't forgotten. What about you?

\- Oh, the usual. Vanity, deductions and disclosure of murders, - said Holmes, lying the hot spicy omlettes on the plates, - Pretty amusing, indeed.

\- Your work will drive me crazy one of these days! I can see, it has already done that to you. Spending whole days at Scotland Yard, catching murderers for them, and none of the newspapers bother to write a single word about that!

\- I'm not looking for publicity, John. And you know why I get involved.

\- Of course, I do, - John licked his lips, still quite sweet from the kiss, anticipating the tasty breakfast, - Because you love it.

\- That's not the only thing I love, - Sherlock sat down near him, putting a slice of bread into his mouth. He usually wasn't that talkative but he couldn't help it with John. - Good God, this case is driving me nuts!

\- For Goodness' sake! Could you not mention that bloody thing while we're eating?

\- But well, tell me, - Sherlock put the fork aside, not listening to a single word John was saying, - How does he manage all that? I mean, kidnapping people on public without being seen! That's the crazy part, isn't it?

_John had opened his mouth to protest, to tell him that the whole murdering thing was already crazy on its own but in that moment somebody knocked at the door._

\- Guests?

_Sherlock shook his head and returned to an already cold omlete._

 The door has slowly opened and a postman with a moody expression on his face showed up on the threshold. It seemed as If he always looked sour but today he was somehow a bit too unhappy. After a lifeless greeting, he produced an envelope out of his pocket and went away not uttering a single word. John twisted the letter in his hands for a few seconds and then sat down in his armchair tp open it up. With every word he was reading his face was slowly contorting into something utterly sad and desperate.

 - What is it, honey? - Sherlock stood up quickly and snatched the letter from his husband's hands. John closed his eyes, leaning on the back of the armchair.

The letter said:

_...Dear John H. Watson. We know you have been striving to forget anything even remotely connected to tyour old army life but times have changed. Not so long ago, to everyone's great horror, a war in Afganistan has been declared. If you recieve this letter, we need as much help as never before. We don't have a permission to ask this of you but you know what war truly is. Lives ought to be saved. Not only soldiers' but also children's, women's, elderys' and the rest of those who already feel the death coming. They all need our help. We need yours. We are moving towards the destination in a few days. Think carefully about it and make your decision. C. Sholto._

Sherlock's eyes filled up with bitter tears. He didn't want to show them to John but he couldn't hide them either. He already knew what was going to be John's decision.

\- Dear, I..

\- No. Don't say anything, John. I know. Everything's okay, - Sherlock crouched down beside his husband, laying his hand over John's knee, - I just... I want you to know that If you die, I'll die with you, too. My life is in your hands, remember? Never do that, John. Never.

John lowered his gaze, looking directly into the deep teary eyes of the love of his whole human life.

\- I would never do that to _you._ I promise.

_And a little tear droped down on the fluffy carpet._


End file.
